Brake Up Bandaids
by Ein85
Summary: This is my prequel to my series One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights. In the story Jareth goes through the stages of a "break up" if you will.


Author's Note: This is a Prequel to my series One Wicked Witch and the King of Tights. I am kinda new at this so please bare with me. Reviews are welcomed just please all I ask is that you are gentle with me.  
  
Brake up Bandaids   
  
by   
Old One Fire Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth unfortunatly nore do I own any of the other characters of Jim Henson's wonderfull movie Labyrinth. Ummmm I also I can't think of who wrote "How Do I Live" but I know I didn't and I know Trisha Yearwood sings it...I also didn't write "Burn in Hell" Ripper Owens wrote that. Nor  
did I write "Somebody's Watching Me". Though they are all good songs. So pl;ease don't so me cause I am poor.  
  
As he watched her dance with all her friends from outside the window he felt himself enter stage   
one of a breakup:The-sad-what-went-wrong-I-thought-we-were-perfect-I'll-never-love-anyone-else Phase. Of course he wasn't gonna go cry into his pillow and watch Love Story and eat cookie dough Ice cream.   
So he flew of into the night back to his lonely castle.   
***** A few days Latter *****  
Jareth was brooding and the goblins were unsettled. It wasn't so much the fact the their leader was in such a mood but the fact the for the past few days they had heard the most horrible sounds coming  
from his chambers. It was the sound of pain and desperation . It was country music the music of pain  
and heartbreak.   
Jareth had returned to his castle after that fateful night only to find that the stone walls echoed his  
sadness.   
'Maybe I should get a dog, ' He had thought as he rambled around in the kitchen.   
Then he had found Country music . He had really been able to relate to it . The way the singer sang  
about past heartbreaks. Right now Trisha Yearwood sung about living without some one   
"How do I live without you I want to know   
How do I breath with out you  
You If you ever go  
How do ever ever survive  
How do I live "  
He listened to the music and thought about Sarah.She was so gentle and so naive and he missed her  
like Hell. He missed everything about her. Why did he feel like this . Him the Goblin King . He really  
wanted to know. He wanted her back. He hated himself for this feeling. He never wanted to go  
through this again. He thought as he turned on his stomach. Here lately he had been skipping the tights  
they were to much work to put on so right now he was clad only in a pair of sweatpants.  
Suddenly he felt a tiny spark of something nasty.He began to see red , and the more though about Sarah  
the more he wanted to hurt someone. He couldn't believe that she would do this him. How dare she reject him the king of Goblins and all?! Slowly with out realizing it. He had entered stage two the  
That-skanky-little-ho-how-dare-she-leave-me-I'll-hurt-her-sooo-much.  
Jumping up from the bed he threw open the doors to his chamber.   
"If any of you were at the girl's house for the party I suggest you leave by the time I get out of the  
Shower of I'll dip you and all your friends in the bog of eternal stench," He said and slammed the door  
shut.  
The goblins looked at each other . This could get ugly.   
***** 6 days Latter *****  
Fear reined supreme in the Labyrinth . It was round every corner and the person that was feared  
was the Goblin King himself. It had been two weeks since Sarah had defied him and he had been in an ill  
mood since. Now he was pacing the length of his thrown room. Suddenly Marsters appeared.   
"Sir ?" He questioned timidly ," You called for me."  
"Marsters What did I ask you to do?" He asked looked out the window.  
"Ummm clean your crystals ," He said.  
"What do you call this then," Jareth asked holding out a crystal on it was a tiny piece of dirt.  
Marsters stammered and began to silently curse the girl that left Jareth. He had been all angry and broody since.   
"Never mind you will clean it again and if I catch this again I will drown you in the bog of eternal  
stench," Jareth said and tossed the crystal over to Marsters.  
"Yes sir," Silently Marsters prayed that this would be the end of Jareth's weird behavior . The goblins  
were very very frightened including he himself. Suddenly He groaned silently to himself as he heard  
the beginning of that hateful song that Jareth had been playing for the past week.  
" Have you got a gun   
Do you remember well  
Who you used it on  
Your going to burn in Hell "  
Marsters prayed this wouldn't last much longer or he was gonna go insane.   
Inside his chamber Jareth paced around his chambers. He was so mad he could barely see  
straight. He wondered if his minions had captured the comrades of the girl. Sarah , his Sarah it had been  
weeks since he had looked at her gazed upon her face. A face that now he would like to crush between  
his hands. She was a child , plain and simple. A child who wanted the moon and whined when she got it  
and threw it away. She had done that with the love hehad offered her. and he would make he pay for it. Oh  
yes he would.   
Suddenly he had a strange desire to look upon Sarha's face and see what she was up to. Perchance  
even a trip to earth to fallow her.  
"MARSTERS !!!" Jareth bellowed.  
Marsters cringed and silently prayed that he wasn't about to be sent to clean out the Bog forever.  
"Marsters , Were is my crystal ? I want it now."  
"But sir it isn't even clean yet , " Marsters stammered in confusion.  
Jareth scowled, "You stupid little toad ! Give it to me now!" He yanked the crystal away from him  
and glared and his servant, "Well!"  
Marsters scampered away to and shut the door before Jareth could say another word to him.  
Jareth looked into the crystal and saw Sarah sitting on the bed. She was wearing a poets blouse  
and a pair of shorts. Jareth sighed and looked at her. She was so beautiful and he missed her so much.  
Suddenly he entered stage three of a breakup. The_I-wonder-if-the-stalking-laws-of-earth-extend-into-  
the-Labyrinth-Oh-well-I-am-the-king stage.  
***** A week later *****  
Sarah twisted beneath her covers . She was dreaming of the Labyrinth. She heard that song again  
that song that plagued her every dream.   
"I always feel like somebody watching me  
( And I got no Privacy)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me"  
As she ran through the Labyrinth. She felt him behind her, chasing her down like a wild creature.  
Sweat was pouring down her face. She ran jumping over the tree limbs the were strewn over the path. She  
knew if she fell he would be on her , and god knows what he would do. She ran faster but she could still  
feel him baring down on her. Finally when she thought her lungs would explode. She felt a gloved  
hand close around her neck. She screamed.  
Sarah awoke with a jolt. Her body was covered in sweat. She leaned over the bed and got a sip from the  
glass of water on her night stand. She had been having that dream for the past week . It bothered her  
allot . It was the type of dream that stays with you through your day . She had been loosing allot of  
sleep over it . It was as if Jareth had somehow gotten into her dreams and was now torturing her. Slowly  
Sarah fell asleep not seeing the white owl outside her window.  
Jareth fell back to his castle his mind full of the image of his love. Her long ebony hair with the moon  
shinning through it. Her slender hand reaching for the glass. The way her nightgown clung to her body  
with sweat. Jareth sighed this could be along night.  
***** A few weeks Later *****   
Jareth was sitting at his thrown looking into his crystal. He hadn't seen or thought about Sarah in a  
few weeks. He really didn't have time to. Now her was looking at a girl not Sarah but she was a pretty  
little thing. She was crying and very upset. Titan red hair and emerald green eyes.  
He threw the crystal up in the air and walked out to the balcony. Looking over the goblin city he  
smiled for the first time in weeks. He really felt good today. Suddenly Marsters appeared at the door.  
"Sir ," He said timidly , "A girl has called for you."  
Jareth looked at his crystal ball , it was his red head. * His * red head , he liked that allot. Smiling  
he put on his cape. This was going to be fun.  
  
The End 


End file.
